A Tiny Problem
by ghostgirl708
Summary: After a task from Thor to help out with Loki, Vision and Wanda both turn into babies! Tony and Thor both have to look after both the babies and Loki now, while Steve and Vivian spend some time together, while making sure Vivian does not find out about what happened with her father.
1. 1 - The problem begins

It seemed to be a normal task at first. Thor asked some of the Avengers to help escort Loki to a holding facility near his home. Although Loki was deemed trustworthy, he still is the God of Mischief, and its better to be safe than sorry.

Thor called Tony to bring a few others with him just in case things go south. Thinking of people who would be available immediately, he called for Wanda and Steve to come help him out, though, thinking about it further, he may need someone else, just in case Loki overpowered them. Tony looked at the number on his cellphone, debating on calling it or not. Hes not around here anymore, and he may even say no! Throughout the panic Tony had, he didn't realize he hit the call button on his phone.

A young, staticky voice was now on the other end. After a short moment of silence, she began. "Hello?"

"Hey, Viv, its Tony"

"Oh, hello grandpa Tony" Viv said with a smile. Yes, Tony couldn't see her smile, but he could sense it in her voice, how it perked up a little to hear his.

"Not that i dislike talking to you, but what may be the occasion to why you are calling at this time?"

"Oh, i needed to talk to your dad Viv, if you could get him on the phone, that would be great"

"Yes, i can do that. I will call him over for you, for now please hold on as i get him." Viv finished as she called for her father.

Tony could slightly hear Viv yell "Father! Grandpa Tony needs to speak to you!" He thought of how to explain the situation to Vision. He muttered to himself, thinking of the ways to approach it, until he heard Vision's voice.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hi, Loki may be evil again."

"What?!"

"Wait, shit, no thats not what I meant, i mean yes i said that but i was thinking of ways how to tell you and then you came on and then i told one of the ones i told myself not to say and i said it and your losing interest in my long explanation, aren't you?" Tony blabbered on

"Just a little, Mr. Stark." Vision replied, a slight chuckle in his voice. Ever since Vision moved to Virginia, hes missed hearing the usual things from his friends. One of them was Tony's comedy, which he still had in spades.

"Thor called me to bring a few others along to help escort Loki to the holding facility while he is here visiting, and i was wondering if you could help us out" Tony explained

"oh...Tony, I would help, but I've been away almost every day this week. I told Vivian i would be home today to spend time together. I cannot leave her alone again." Vision explained

"ok, but how about this, you come help us anyways?"

"How about this, No."

"Ok fair point..." Tony trailed in thought, thinking of a way to get Vision to help. Then, he got it. "How about Steve spends the day with Viv? I mean, she had told me she hopes to see him again sometime, and Steve is around today so maybe he could spend some time with her, and you can come and help us with Loki!"

Vision paused for a moment, thinking, then spoke again, but with a slight sigh.

"Fine Tony, just give me a bit of time and I will be there"

"Vision you are amazing! Thank you so so so so-"

"I already said yes, Tony. There is no need to try to coax me with compliments."

Tony faked a gasp. "Why, Vision, I would never!"

Vision chuckled slightly. "Ill be there soon. Goodbye." He said as he hung the phone up. Now done with Vision's phone call, Tony knew he had to call someone else now. He called Steve on speed dial, and waited for Steve to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve, your up for hanging out with Viv for today instead of helping us out with Loki, right?"

"...Was it the only was for Vision to come?"

"Yes, it was, now can you?"

"Its better than ascorting the God of Mischief around. Ill be at the tower soon." Steve finished as he hung the phone up. Tony just sat and waited for everyone to come over so they could get to Thor sooner than later.

Steve got there first, and waited patiently for Vision to come. Tony explained to Thor about how they were getting Vision and that Steve wont be joining them for escorting Loki around. Thor agreed to it all, and just said to get here sooner than later.

Vision and Vivian arrived at the tower soon after. Everyone exchanged hellos, and Vision began to explain to Steve certain things about Vivian he may need to know. Ever since the death of his wife and son, Vision has been overly protective of Vivian, since she is the only one he has left out of the family he made. He wanted her safe, which made him blow some things out of proportion, but, its only because he cares for her alot.

"...And lastly, if she touches her forehead, its most likely a headache."

"Ok, i got it. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me." Steve reassured

"Ok...Thank you again, Captian Rodgers." Vision said with a smile. He looked at his daughter and hugged her close.

"You be safe as well, Father..." Vivian whispered to her father as she hugged him back.

"Do not worry, I will be ok."

"Hate to break up the family moment you two are having here, but we really need to get going, we're already late so we need to go" Tony reminded.

"See you two later" Steve said with a smile, as Vision and Tony left to meet Thor, Wanda, and Loki.

Loki tried to bring up anything for a conversation, He was getting bored by all the silence that was going on, so he tried to get a conversation going about anything, no matter how stupid it was, like If Vision could breath in space since he is a synthezoid? If Wanda and Doctor Strange got into a magic battle,who would win? If Tony was in his Iron Man suit and had a arm wrestle with Thor, would he win? Anything that came into his head, he would ask, just for something to spark.

"You know, alot of these are "who would win" scenarios" Tony mentioned.

"Its one of the more interesting things to think of." Loki said with a smile.

"You know, Thor and Vision going head to head would be very interesting"

"You would like for that to happen, Mr. Stark." Vision replied

"Can you?" Tony said with a bit of excitement.

"Not a chance."

"It would be interesting though, seeing you two are both worthy to pick up the hammer." Wanda added

"Not going to happen anytime soon." Vision mentioned again

"C'mon, Viz, i bet you would win~" Wanda insisted

"I rather see you and Thor go against one another in a test of strengths, why isn't anyone mentioning that?" Vision said with a smirk

"Oh you fancy red toster!" Wanda said with a laugh

Loki smiled at the exchanges and perked up.

"So, you two are still friends?"

"Yea, it can be a little awkward at times, but, we're still friends" Wanda replied

"I bet if you two were younger, you would be best friends" Loki said while chuckling.

"Well, i guess, but that would never happen, were already grown up" Wanda said, with slight confusion. Vision instead got very suspicious.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Just thought it would be something funny to mention!" Loki said with a smile.

"Well, you have mentioned the idea, now we can move away from that topic." Vision said gruffly.

"Aww come on, besides..." Loki trailed off a bit while grabbing a small wand from his pocket, smiling, he waved it a bit and it glowed a blue light.

Thor and Tony immediately grabbed the wand from Loki before he could do any damage, or so they thought.

"Aww, brother you never let me have my fun!" Loki slightly pouted.

"Uh, no, i think you just started having your fun, where is Vision and Wanda?! They're gone!" Tony barked

Loki smiled like a fool when he heard that. "So i assume it did work then!"

"What worked?! What did you do with them!?"

"Nothing bad or harmful!"

"Loki, tell us what you did with the female mage and the synthezoid!" Thor demanded.

Thor then felt a tiny hand grab him. He whipped around and saw a tiny, baby Vision on him, curious about the ribbon that tied his hair together.

Tony looked as surprised as Thor was. Tony then felt a little tug on his suit. He looked down to see a small Wanda, using her powers to tug on the hand of his suit. Tony grabbed the baby Vision from Thor and picked up the small, baby Wanda as well, looking pretty pissed at Loki.

"Like i said, nothing bad!" Loki said with a smile

"Nothing bad?! This is beyond bad! This is horrible, and this needs to be fixed now!" Tony demanded

"Well I would turn them back, but I didn't see that spell in the books when i visited Dr. Strange, so I have no clue how to turn them back! Besides, they are so cute!~" Loki said with a smile, tickling both of the babies.

"Cut the crap Loki, its either you turn them back, or I tell Steve to tell Vivian you turned her father into a baby, and most likely she will come over and beat the answer out of you herself, and it wont be pretty, she had the powers of her father, were more worried about you being hurt by her than you hurting her."

"Tony, I really, truly, do not know. I just looked at one of the books Strange has and figured I could do something fun with it! If you want them turned back, ask the doctor, he probably has another book with the spell to reverse it." Loki responded.

Tony, though seering with anger, gave the 2 babies to Thor, and called Strange immediately.

Doctor Strange was just minding his own business that day, at the moment, he was eating lunch outside, enjoying the beautiful day, until he got the call from Tony. He picked it up and began to speak, when he heard Tony talking to him in a panic.

"Strange, Loki got into your books last time he saw you and he turned Vision and Wanda into babies, we need your help, now. Can you get the reverse spell to change them back?!"

"...Well, I could try-"

"No, you can't try anything! We dont need anything else happening to them unless its changing them back! Now do you have the reverse spell or not?!"

Strange sighed, then began to speak. "Yes, but its in a book that i don't know where it is. Im not constantly using that book Tony, I dont have it ready on hand."

Tony groaned in anguish. "How long will it take to find it?"

"It can take from a few hours to a couple of days."

"Well, all I can say is go as fast as possible. Call me when you find it, right now, Thor and I have 3 people to look after." Tony said, with a glare at Loki. Loki sheepishly smiled back.

"Alright, I'll get to it." Strange said as he hung up. "So much for enjoying the nice weather today..."

Tony went to call Steve, when Thor yelled out his name.

"The Synthezoid keeps going through my arms!"

He looked over to see Vision constantly phasing through Thors arms, every time there is an attempt to hold him, while Wanda was pulling on Thor's hair with her powers.

"Oh, this is going to be a challenge, isn't it?" Tony muttered as he ran over to get Vision, making a note to himself to call Steve when they get back home. So much for a normal task on a nice day! But, they should have expected something, especially coming from the God of Mischief.

**Ending note- Hello! This is my first story I am posting onto ! I had a little bit of trouble with this first chapter, but the second one will be more concrete! Thank you for reading, and I hope to post more of my stories on here!~ :3**


	2. 2 - The problem continues

"Im sorry, you did WHAT?!" Steve yelled, seeming quite worried. He was with Vivian at a cafe, discussing what they could do that day when he got the call. He went outside to take it, unsure what it was about and if it was about Vision. He didn't want Viv to freak out if she possibly heard the conversation.

"WE didn't do anything! It was Loki that caused the problem! Do you really think we willingly had Vision and Wanda turn into babies!? NO!" Tony barked back.

"Well what are we going to do?!"

"Strange is looking for a spell to reverse what Loki did as we speak, but he said it could take a couple of days"

"Oh my god, really?!"

"Yes really!"

"Well what am i going to do with Vivian? I can't bring her back to the tower, she may see!"

"Well, for now, if she could stay with you a bit longer until we figure everything out, that would be great."

Steve sighed and looked at Vivian inside. She was calmly drinking a hot chocolate, occasionally looking out to see how Steve was doing. She looked and waved at him, as he waved back. He turned around again and made his decision.

"Alright, But only because if she finds out about Vision, she could attack Loki." Steve said, with a very slight sigh.

"Thank you Steve, i owe you one."

"Of course you do."

"Alright, Now- VISION NO! DO NOT FLOAT AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Tony yelled.

He grabbed Vision's tiny cape and brought him back down. Vision just whined and kicked his feet.

"Well, good luck with them! You're going to need it!" Steve said with a smile

"Thanks...I know i will." Tony said with slight annoyance in his voice.

Steve then hung up and went back inside, he sat back at the table, across from Vivian.

"Was everything ok, Uncle Steve?" Vivian asked. Even though Steve didn't help make Vision, they were so close that she thought of Steve as her uncle.

"Yea, everything is fine, everything is just taking alot longer than they thought it would."

"Is my father ok?" she said with a slightly worried tone.

"Yes! No hes fine, no one is hurt, its just going to take longer with Loki, hes being difficult, as usual." Steve reassured.

"Good….i am glad to hear that they are all ok…"

"Yea, and you're going to need to stay with me for a while, so they can deal with Loki."

"Well...If it is ok with my father…" Vivian pondered

"Don't worry, he thought it was a good idea, it could keep you away from anything dangerous, but thats only if it gets dangerous! Im not saying it will, but its just in case." Steve attempted to reassure again.

"Yes, I understand…" Vivian said, slightly saddened.

"...Im sorry if i scared you, Viv. I don't mean to. Just know that everyone is safe and you get to spend some time with me." Steve said with a smile, trying his best to make the situation lighter.

"I am ok, Uncle Steve. Thank you for trying to help me." Viv said with a smile. "Besides, I have been wanting to spend more time with you. It is hard when we are all busy."

" It is." Steve replied. "So, since we have a few days together, what would you like to do?"

"I am not sure…"

"Well, there's a bowling alley nearby, wanna go play a few games?"

Vivian smiled at the suggestion. "Yes, that sounds fun! But i will warn you, Uncle Steve, i will beat you."

Steve laughed and smiled. "Im not doubting it, Viv. C'mon, lets go. We don't have all day"

Vivian got up and followed Steve out, throwing out the empty hot chocolate cup as they left.

Things with Thor and Tony weren't going well. After getting some baby supplies from the store, they went back home, and Loki was not helping one bit. He kept trying to offer help, but after him turning them into babies, they rather not intrust him with them. Besides, Thor has no clue if Loki is good with babies. For all Tony knew, Loki was like a baby himself! Always needing to be looked after, even for the smallest of tasks.

"Really i can help! I can-"

"Loki, listen up. You have already caused more than enough damage today and you're really on thin ice with me, i can and will gladly make sure Vivian comes over here and beats you within a inch of your life, and then no one here would be here to cause damage, or pranks, or anything! It would be amazing but your insisting you've changed, and your insisting you can help us with other issues, so you can either shut the hell up or become a Godly burnt pancake. So, which option do you choose?" Tony growled.

Loki gulped and nodded. "I would gladly take the "shutting the hell up" option."

"Good. Now-..." Tony stopped himself as he saw both babies gone.

"...FRIDAY!" Tony yelled as he went to his computer. He brought up the security cameras, trying to calm his panicked nerves. "I need to know where Vision and Maximoff are, can you give me visuals or just locations in general."

_"Vision is with Thor. He seems to be infatuated with the ribbon in his hair."_

"At least Thor has him…and Maximoff?"

_"I am still looking, Mr. Stark"_

"'STILL LOOKING?!' Find her! Now! She could get hurt, or hurt someone else!"

_"My scanners are saying she is in this room still, Mr. Stark."_

"Still here? I don't see her, is she hiding?!" Tony thought out loud to himself. He walked away from the computer to look around. "Ok, Wanda, im not playing around! Come out now, or I'll-"

Tony then got hit by a flying mug, the one he was drinking out of that morning. The one he was drinking before he got the call from Thor, the one that completely ruined his day.

Loki just laughed at that scene. "Oh you didn't see that comin-"

Loki then got hit by a chair Tony had in the room. The red particles that were around the chair suggested only one thing: that this was Wanda's doing. Tony went over to Loki, making sure he was ok. Loki was laying on the ground, looking like he was in alot of pain, maybe even more than when they fought him years ago. Tony bent down, looking the fallen God over.

"Hey, you're still breathing right?"

Loki grunted and groaned before he spoke. "Yea…."

"Great" Tony said while patting Loki's shoulder, getting up and looking for Wanda. Loki looked very confused and angry. "What?! No help?!"

"Ehh take it as 'you deserved that for being stupid.' Ok? Now I don't need to punish you, so you should be thanking Wanda than being mad that she threw a chair at you." Tony said, while looking for any signs of where Wanda could be. He soon heard a faint giggling coming from under his desk. He looked under it and saw her, giggling with red wisps around her hands. Tony grabbed her and scolded her.

"Gotcha! Now, you are in big trouble, lil missy! You can hit Loki with as many objects as you want, but with me, you don't do that!"

Loki looked over and yelled to Tony. "WHAT?! HOW ABOUT 'DON'T HIT PEOPLE WITH FLYING OBJECTS AT ALL?!'"

"Because you're the one who turned her into a baby and you annoyed me, in a way you deserved it."

Loki frowned and seemed very angry. "Some friend you are."

"Well, at the moment, you're not my friend, but if you shut up, like i asked, then i may reconsider and bump you up to 'friend' status." Tony said while slightly joking.

Loki just laid his head back down, seething with anger and pain.

The small synthezoid wasn't any better at the moment, after constantly trying to grab Thor's ribbon, he gave up, and went to try to get his tiny hands on something else. Thor immediately tried to grab Vision, but his hands just phased through him.

"Stop, Small Synthezoid! Or else you will be punished by the hands of a God!" Thor bellowed.

Vision just looked at Thor curiously. He didn't realize he was doing anything bad, hes just curious in everything that's around him. Vision looked around, and saw Thor's hammer. Thor noticed, and panicked, grabbing the baby by his cape and pulling him towards him.

"No, do not go near that!"

Vision tried to get away to look at the hammer. He wanted to phase, but he was starting to get tired of doing so. Thor thought for a moment, then made sure he was holding the baby well, and then picked up his hammer. He looked at the baby, who was looking at the hammer, then at Thor. He looked back at the hammer, and brought it closer to the baby.

"This hammer can only be held by someone who is worthy of ruling Asgard. Only I can hold it, though, there was one other person who did hold it once." He said while looking back at Vision. Vision was sucking on his hand, he looked up at Thor with his big, curious eyes.

"I wonder if you are still worthy, even in this state." Thor said, as he brought the hammer close to Vision. The small synthezoid looked at it, and grabbed it with both of his hands. They were so small, he couldn't even have both of his hands wrap around the handle! But, like as if it was a feather, he lifted it up, in awe at it. Thor smiled, and took the hammer back before he hurt himself, or him for that matter.

"You still are very worthy of wielding this hammer, but it is indeed too big for you." Thor said while putting the hammer down. "Maybe another time, but not right now."

Vision looked up at Thor, and he smiled a little. The God smiled back, finding him to be very cute. "Come now, we must find Stark! The small mage must be with him, wherever he is!" He said, while leaving the room. Vision cooed in agreement, as they went to find Tony and Wanda.

"Vivian, this one is too heavy for me!" Steve yelled over to her, trying to hold the bowling ball. Vivian smiled to herself, bringing over a different ball.

"how about this one?" Vivian said, while handing Steve the ball she brought for him. Steve held it in his right hand, though it was extremely hard to handle.

"This one is also way too heavy! Why are you giving me these heavy bowling balls?!"

"Because, I was curious about how heavy of a ball you could handle!" Viv said with a big smile. Steve couldn't help but laugh a little at that statement. "Well, these are giving me quite the workout! Maybe i should lift these everyday to build up my muscles even more." Steve quipped back, smirking while doing so. Viv smiled and got a lighter ball and handed it to him. "This one should be reasonable."

Steve held it up, and it was a lot better. Not too heavy, and not too light either.

"I will use this one." Viv said, while picking up the ball Steve was just holding.

"Ok, what workouts are you doing then?"

Vivian started to laugh a little, and Steve started to laugh along with her. They both put their balls on the rack, and Vivian put their names into the system, as Steve got some fries for himself.

"You want anything, Viv?"

"I am fine, thank you for offering" Viv replied, waiting for Steve to return.

Steve came back with the fries, and saw Vivian put her name in first and his second. "Why did i not expect that?" Steve said with a smile. Vivian smiles back.

While Steve was putting on his shoes, he decided to bring something up for a conversation. "So, have you ever bowled before?"

"Yes, at school. The teacher wanted to try it out, though, every time i tried to bowl, a classmate did something to try to make me mess up, but i always won in the end."

"Ah. Im sorry about those bullies, Viv."

Viv thought for a moment before replying. "It is alright. The classmates of mine still are not acquainted with my presence. They do not see me as one of them. They think of me as…."

"A Synthezoid?"

"Less than that. A Robot."

"...you know, i dealt with bullies back in the army. They thought i was too weak, that i would never become a soldier. Well, i made sure to not listen to them. Life is alot better when not listening to those people than listening to them. You just keep being yourself, Viv, and don't listen to them. They'll regret it someday."

Vivian smiled very slightly, though she does not wish for vengeance on those kids, just understandment.

"And, hey, if they keep bothering you, just say you're Uncle Steve will deal with them." Steve said while smirking. Vivian just smiled bigger and shook her head.

"You know i will not do that."

"Yeah, i know." Steve said while smiling.

Vivian then got up and picked up her ball. "Well, we do not have all day."

She started to roll her ball, when Steve yelled out to her:

"Make sure to not mess up!!"

Viv jumped a little, since she wasn't expecting that, and she ended up messing up, and getting a gutter ball. She looked back and glared at him, while picking up her ball when it came back. She rolled it again and got a strike, then walking back to the table. "It is you're turn." Vivian said gruffly.

Steve got up and grabbed his ball. He was about to roll it, when he felt Vivian come up behind him and shake him slightly, while saying:

"Oh, and make sure to not mess up!"

Steve also got a gutter ball then, he glared a little at her before smiling. "Ok, I deserved that."

Vivian smirked back. Steve just finished his turn and went back. "Ok, and i promise this time, i won't mess you up."

Viv got up and grabbed her ball. She walked up to the lane, though her stance was very wobbly. Steve got a bit worried and paid closer attention to her. He then saw her collapse onto the ground, holding her forehead, wincing in pain. "Vivian!" Steve yelled, as he ran over to her, checking her to see what was going on. Vivian panted heavily, her whole body moving with her every time she gasped for air. She winced again as her part of the Mind Stone sparked a little, glowing and diming, causing her immense pain. "I-is it a headache?!" Steve asked, as he helped Vivian up.

"No, it...it is my Father, something is wrong, he is in pain! He needs hel- AGHH!!" Vivian grabbed her head as the half of the Mind Stone sparked even more.

"Viv, calm down! Come on, sit down and relax first, ok? Then we can figure out what's going on." Steve said, helping Vivian to a chair to sit her down.

"You...you need to call him...I need to call him! I must know if he is ok!"

"Vivian, you just calm down, here, take sips of this" Steve said as he gave Viv his water. "And I'll go call him and see what happened, ok?"

Vivian nodded weakly as Steve called Tony to figure out what's going on. On the other end, he could hear a baby crying as Tony tried to sooth it.

"Hey Steve! So, how are things going?"

"Oh, fine, besides the fact that Vivian is in immense pain with her half of the Mind Stone!" Steve said, trying not to yell.

"Oh, great…." Tony muttered.

"What is going on over there?"

"Wanda was playing around with Vision and accidentally used her power on Visions stone. It hurt him alot, and he was 'crying', so i came over to see what was going on. I was just trying to calm him when you called and told me about this! Don't tell me Viv's asking about her dad?"

"She is wondering about her father"

Vivian perked up slightly at the mention of her father.

"Great….this is awful." Tony lamented

Steve was about to respond, when Vivian tried to get up, but she ended up just phasing through the table and onto the ground. Steve helped her back up onto the chair.

"I'm going to see my father! I need to help him, please let me go…."

"No Vivian, just sit here-"

"Uncle Steve, as much as i do not wish to disobey you, i must this one time. I need to see him, i need to help him!" Vivian pleaded.

Tony could hear her pleas from over the phone, she was so loud and dedicated to helping her father. He thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Steve, give the phone to Vivian."

"You better have a plan, Tony." Steve whispered.

"Oh believe me i do." Tony muttered.

Steve gave the phone to Vivian, and she grabbed it from his hands in a hurry.

"Heyyy Vivi! Having a fun time with Steve?"

"Grandpa Tony….please tell me, is my Father ok? What is going on?!"

"Vivian…don't worry, he's fine. Wanda just accidentally hit his stone when fighting Loki."

Vivian sighed in relief, knowing it wasn't a serious threat, that its a person who wouldn't ever hurt him, that it was just a accident, she felt at ease with that thought.

"Good….as long as he is ok….though, i dont hear alot of fighting...did Loki surrender? Can i see my father then?!"

"No! No, um, we are still fighting Loki! See? Just listen to it yourself!" Tony said as he pointed his phone into the direction of Thor and Loki. Thor was confused at what Tony was doing.

"Act like your fighting!" Tony mouthed and signed.

Thor, a bit confused, just did as Tony said. He yelled, and gruffed, and huffed, as Tony felt a great weight of embarrassment on him.

"Loki!! You evil-do-er! You are my brother! How could you betray me like this?!"

"Uh...um…..I-I was told to shut up by the man made of Iron! Brother!"

Tony almost wanted to bang his head into a wall, but then Vision would see, and he didn't want him to see that.

"Well, by the power of Odien! I shall punish you!" Thor yelled

"What the hell?!" Loki mouthed "power of ODIEN?!" He slighting whispered.

"I'm sorry, i don't do fake fights very often!" Thor whisper-yelled.

Loki slightly sighed and yelled "Well that power is mine as well, Brother!"

"Then come and take it from me! HAAA!" Thor yelled, as he was then hit by a flying hammer, causing him to grunt loudly. Tony got back on the phone

"See? Still fighting, not done anytime soon, probably will need to look after him for a few days."

"I see….well, my father will be ok, right?" Vivian asked.

Tony looked at the baby synthezoid, who was still in slight pain, but doing a lot better. He looked back at Tony, seeming quite comfortable in his arms.

"...yea, don't worry Viv, he's doing better than Ok, he's doing great."

"I am glad to hear. I shall be ok too then."

"Great!"

"Can i please talk to him?"

"Oh No! No, sorry he's resting right now, he can't talk."

"I see...well, when he awakens, can you tell him that I love him and miss him already?"

Tony paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer that. He is a baby, he won't understand...but, it's something she's going to expect to be done.

"...yea Viv, I'll tell him when he wakes up. Just you be ok, and have a good time with Steve, ok?"

"Alright….Thank you, Grandpa Tony…"

Tony smiled slightly. "Its no problem Viv. Now, can you give Steve the phone back?"

"Alright. I love you as well."

"Love you too, Vivi."

Vivian handed the phone back to Steve. He quickly wrapped the call up with a simple "talk to you later" and then hung up, making sure Viv was ok.

"I am doing better now...the pain has extinguished itself." Vivian said, while holding her head.

"You want me to bowl this round for you?"

"No...like i said, i will beat you in this game." Vivian said with a smile, getting up and picking up her ball again. Steve just smiled, and watched her score another strike.

**Ending note: hi again! Thank you for reading Chapter 2! I have big, fun plans for Chapter 3, so I cannot wait to write it out and post it! Thank you for following the story! And expect more cuteness in the next chapter! Bye for now! :3**


End file.
